


as it Be, so it Do

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Matsuakateruten [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Multi, Online Friendship, Wingfic, online friends to roommates to friends to oh shit we're all soulmates to lovers, this'll be so cliche y'all'll love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: The 17th birthday is the marker of two things, the first being the year your wings come in, and the second being the year your soul marker will appear.Most people don’t develop either until well into the year, and Yuuji is fine with waiting.He’s a bit scared, if he’s honest with himself. Worried that he’ll get an indecipherable soulmate marker, or that his soulmate marker would out him as queer, or, a worst case scenario, he won’t have one. That that he’ll wake up on his 17th birthday with no wings, and no marker. He knows it’s illogical, that everyone gets their wings and at least one soulmarker, romantic or otherwise.He pushes away all thoughts of wings and soulmarkers and instead holds the happy, exhilarated feeling of talking with his friends and crushes close to his heart, and sinks into sleep.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Semi Eita
Series: Matsuakateruten [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465354
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	as it Be, so it Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts), [PiningTsukkiEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/gifts).



> THE FIRST CH ISN'T THAT GOOD BC IT'S OLD AND WRITTEN DURING WRITER'S BLOCK BUT HERE 'TIS

Terushima Yuuji feel as he does every time he does this: exhilarated.

He feels like he’s flying, he feels like he’s won nationals, he feels _happy_. 

Really, he’s just sitting in his bed, one knee pulled up to his chest and his other leg curled under it _just_ far enough from the edge that he won’t fall off, on voice chat with his best online friends.

They had all met almost two years prior, when Yuuji had first entered high school.

Or rather, Yuuji had been entered into a penpal exchange his homeroom teacher was insisting they enter, with their partner being someone from the teacher’s friend’s class in Tokyo who put down an interest or two in common, and met Keiji through that.

They had kept their communication strictly to letters until Yuuji had mentioned something about his cat, and the next letter he received demanded pictures and included a phone number.

From there, Keiji and Yuuji quickly realized that they both shared an interest in creative writing, although Keiji’s was more appreciative and Yuuji’s was more hands-on.

From there, they discovered the nanowrimo youth site, and it was there they met Issei, who introduced them to Satori.

Knowing they’re all around the same age, in Japan, and that they all have a common interest in writing, they soon moved to a group chat on discord.

Despite having known each other for years, or perhaps because of it, they’ve all mutually agreed not to share any information about themselves that could lead to them being recognized in real life, like the rest of their names, their schools, their wings, their region, or the sport they played. There were plenty of nuances to those basic rules, like being able to say when they get back from a practice or a tournament, as long as it didn’t reveal what sport. 

Yuuji’s perfectly fine with anonymity, honestly. He doesn’t like to think about what they would think if they saw him, or figured out that he’s in class 7, or anything else they could find out that would change their perception of him.

And also, foregoing everything else, it’s so _nice_ . To be able to just relax, away from the expectations of school and volleyball and people who know him and his actions in real life, and be young and dumb and in love (even if none of the others know that part). He feels, for the stolen pockets of time between 8pm and 4am (6am, once. They all agreed: “ _Never again_ ”), when he just talks and listens and laughs and _belongs_ , free.

It’s always worth the lost sleep in the end. Especially because he does his homework best when not alone.

This is one of those times, listening to Satori complain about in-class reading with spelling mistakes and no tone or literary devices used at all, “Why do we need to use a textbook with no life to learn about how to put life into books? It makes no sense!”

The audio crackles slightly as Issei laughs, “It’s karma for all those times you told me puns aren’t a good way to liven up an article.”

Satori lets out an offending squawking noise and Keiji cuts in, “That’s because you were using an exorbitant amount of them, Issei-san.” There’s a momentary pause, before Keiji adds, “and all of them lowered the iq of the reader, not to mention the credibility of the article.”

Yuuji laughs with Satori, “Wasted~” he teases, even as he can practically sense Issei’s pout.

“Like you’re any better, you sent us that screenshot of your paper’s conclusion that was all vine references strung together to make coherent sentences!”

“And the first letter of every sentence spelled out ‘How about No’,” Yuuji adds, grinning. He’s actually a bit more proud of that than he maybe should be.

The others laugh at that, and the conversation moves on. They talk into well into the morning about a variety of things, most of which they won’t even remember the next day, some of which are more deep than “blood orange vs red”.

Yuuji savors every moment that he can before he has to sleep, knowing that when he wakes up he’ll be thrust into the world of responsibility once more.

After all, this morning marks his 17th birthday, and honestly he’s a bit scared.

The 17th birthday is the marker of two things, the first being the year your wings come in, and the second being the year your soul marker will appear.

Most people don’t develop either until well into the year, and Yuuji is fine with waiting.

He’s a bit scared, if he’s honest with himself. Worried that he’ll get an indecipherable soulmate marker, or that his soulmate marker would out him as queer, or, a worst case scenario, he won’t have one. That that he’ll wake up on his 17th birthday with no wings, and no marker. He knows it’s illogical, that everyone gets their wings and at least one soulmarker, romantic or otherwise.

He pushes away all thoughts of wings and soulmarkers and instead holds the happy, exhilarated feeling of talking with his friends and crushes close to his heart, and sinks into sleep.

\---

  
  


Matsukawa Issei hadn’t known what to expect when he’d turned 17. He’d kind of just resolved to accept whatever happened. 

But whatever he expected, it wasn’t exactly wings so dark that they shone blue when the light hit them just right, speckled with vibrant yellow and red feathers, and the occasional smattering of grey feathers that he hadn’t noticed for a good two weeks after the wings- his wings- had come in. It had excited him, for sure, instinctively knowing how to pull them back into his soul, and being able to ease tension he hadn’t realized was there until he lets out his wings. Issei thinks that maybe letting them loose and feeling the air skim along his feathers is the best feeling in the world, even if he doesn’t really do it in front of other people.

And then his soulmarkers came in, a curious 3 lines on the back of his left hand as well as the names of the teammates in his year in green on the inside of his right wrist. Platonic soulmates and… 3 black horizontal lines.

Issei had only been in his second year, and decided not to dwell too much on whatever the three lines might mean. He has time, after all.

The platonic soulmarks hadn’t come as much of a surprise to him, and he’s glad to already know and be friends with them. 

Throughout that year, they all grew closer and closer, confiding in each other and supporting each other. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are romantic soulmates, and if Takahiro could puzzle out what his romantic soulmarker meant, he didn’t share.

Even as the group of platonic soulmates gets closer and closer, Issei still doesn’t tell them about his group of online friends. They feel like his escape, his safe place. Beyond that, without his friends’ good-natured teasing, he’s allowed not to think about his true feelings towards them.

Issei’s mark changes later that year- one of the lines starts moving, forming peaks and ridges recognisable as heart rate readings, with a number besides it, a heart rate. 

He saves the date in his phone, assuming it to be his soulmate’s 17th birthday. May 20th.

He doesn’t tell his online friends, birthdays being one of the things they decided to withhold. They all know the year the others are in school, and that’s pretty much it as far as ages go.

It’s kind of odd, being so close to people that you know what they’re going to say before they say it without the aid of expressions, to bare your soul in writing to people whose full names you don’t even know. But honestly, Issei loves the sort of friendship he shares with the chat, knowing their personalities and quirks without being influenced by other people who know them. 

But sometimes... he wonders. About their wings, about the habits they don't think twice about.

This is one thing he doesn't mind leaving up to fate. He'll meet them when the time is right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so hype ksfjndskjf PLEASE COMMENT PLEASE IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING <3


End file.
